Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to organic x-ray detectors. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to processes for fabricating organic x-ray detectors.
Digital x-ray detectors fabricated with continuous photodiodes have potential applications for low cost digital radiography as well as for rugged, light-weight and portable detectors. Digital x-ray detectors with continuous photodiodes have an increased fill factor and potentially higher quantum efficiency. The continuous photodiodes generally include organic photodiodes (OPDs). A scintillator material which converts x-ray to visible light is generally disposed on top of the OPD. The scintillator material may be applied on the OPD in the form of a sheet laminated to the OPD, in the form of a screen laminated to the OPD, or in the form of a layer deposited on the OPD. While the performance and efficacy of these organic x-ray detectors may improve when a scintillator layer is deposited on the OPD by a deposition technique, a potential limitation may be stability and reliability of OPD layers under deposition conditions.
Therefore, alternative processes for fabricating the organic x-ray detectors are desirable.